Tenris
Tenris was the Seal Clan Mage in Spirit Walker. He is one of the seven Soul Eaters . His face is half burnt from the Great Fire, which was caused by his brother, Torak's Father, along with the left side of his body and his lungs, which were scorched by the fire. He is Torak's Uncle. He is described as being very handsome. He wears a magnificent mage's belt, made from braided hide, two hands wide, with puffin beaks hanging from it. He has been proved to be very persuasive, as shown when he persuaded Bale that Renn was ill with the terrible sickness that had been spreading around the forest, when she actually was not. He was a Seal from birth, with his mother being a Seal. When he was eleven summers old, he met Fin-Kedinn while the two were being fostered with the Wolf Clan. Torak's Father was nine summers old at the time. However, in the eleventh winter of his friendship with Fin-Kedinn, Torak's Father was named the Wolf Clan Mage, but Tenris was not named the Seal Clan Mage. He parted from everyone else, and wandered on his own for a while. He never saw Fin-Kedinn again. Three years before the events of Spirit Walker, he poisoned four people of the Seal Clan and let them die from the poison, to see if the poison he had created worked like he wanted it to. It did, and in Spirit walker, he used two Tokoroth that he had created to poison the Juniper berries in the Forest so that the clans would fall sick and he could dominate them. In Spirit Walker, Tenris pretended to help Torak create a "cure" for the sickness, though none actually existed, and in the end, tried to absorb Torak's spirit walker powers by eating his heart. However, just before Tenris cut out Torak's heart, Renn shot his hand from far away, in Bale's skinboat, and Tenris dropped the knife, allowing Torak to escape into the sea. Tenris was killed by a revenge seeking Orca - or "Hunter", as the Sea Clans call them, when he was trying to subdue Torak while in the sea at the end of Spirit Walker. Personality Tenris was an isolationist, who started the idea of not mixing the Land with the Sea. This allowed him to exercise total domination over the Seal Clan, and to have much influence over the other Sea Clans. He was very persuasive, and his voice was described as "beautiful" on multiple occasions, and is low pitched, with an undercurrent of power in it. He seemed to be caring and kind, however, this seems to be a facade, as he is shown to want only power at the end of Spirit Walker. Appearance He is described as being handsome in a sharp-boned way, and has a wide mouth with deep laughter lines and a dark-gold beard cut close to his strong jawline. He had gray eyes, thick sandy hair, long fingers, and was muscular. He is sometimes seen smoking a crab-claw pipe. Category:Deceased characters Category:Seal Clan members Category:Soul Eaters Category:Mages